


Long Live

by Rachaelizame



Series: Star Wars Fanvids [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: I had the time of my life fighting dragons with youOr, Star Wars Original Trio feels





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vid: Long Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871718) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Inspired by Cosmic_llin's Star Trek video set to the same song


End file.
